


Grows Like Fancy Flowers

by airglowforest



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Volunteer Work, Fluff, Gardening AU, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, No Angst, Shenanigans, he really likes plants but doesnt know much about them, it's just really cute and fluffy i promise, josh works there as a guide person and has much more experience, no storyline, so basically tyler works in a garden in a small medievalish town, this is based off my volunteer work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airglowforest/pseuds/airglowforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loves his job.</p><p>Well, it's not exactly a job. He does volunteer work in a public garden in the middle of the small town he lives in once a week, and it's his favourite thing in the world. He gets to grow all sorts of flowers and learn everything there is to learn about plants and gardening from the other volunteers. Tyler has only been doing this for two months and had no experience in gardening before, even though he's always loved plants and everything to do with them. Being in the garden and being surrounded by nature always makes him feel safe, for some reason. He also likes the other volunteers (and the dogs always hanging out in the garden, his favourite is a big Canadian shepherd called Nelson), especially Josh.</p><p>(or, the gardening au no one asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi pals!! so basically, i do volunteer work at a public garden in my town every week and i decided to write an au about it!! if you wanna know more about the setting and stuff (like how the place looks) google 'torentuin zaltbommel' and check out the facebook page :)  
> this fic won't have any kind of storyline, just angst-free fluffy goodness and tyler and josh with flowers and dogs. i'll try to update weekly, but only if people actually want to see more!! this first chapter is just gonna be a bit of worldbuilding. also the title is from the piano knows something i don't know by panic! at the disco  
> i'll add more tags later probably!  
> but anyways, i hope you like this fic!!

Tyler loves his job.

Well, it's not exactly a job. He does volunteer work in a public garden in the middle of the small town he lives in once a week, and it's his favourite thing in the world. He gets to grow all sorts of flowers and learn everything there is to learn about plants and gardening from the other volunteers. Tyler has only been doing this for two months and had no experience in gardening before, even though he's always loved plants and everything to do with them. Being in the garden and being surrounded by nature always makes him feel safe, for some reason. He also likes the other volunteers (and the dogs always hanging out in the garden, his favourite is a big Canadian shepherd called Nelson), especially Josh.

Josh has worked in the garden for three years now, and knows everything there is about gardening. He helps Tyler out a lot and basically 'owns' the garden, having worked there for so long. He's super nice and helpful, and not to mention  _extremely_ attractive. Tyler might have just a slight (a huge) crush on his co-worker, which his best friend Jenna teases him endlessly about. But hey, it's not Tyler's fault that he turns into a blushing mess every time his hand accidentally brushes across Josh's when he hands him a gardening tool, or that he always gets the biggest, dumbest smile on his face when he sees him. (Or that he sometimes  _might_ get an awkward boner when he sees Josh bending over to plant something, but we don't talk about that). 

The only thing Tyler doesn't like about his job, apart from having to get up at 8 am to arrive in time on a bloody  _Sunday_ , is the fate of the garden. You see, the garden was originally an empty space of land in the middle of the town meant to be built on soon. But some locals, including Josh, decided to ask the local authority if they could start a project there until the building would start. The authorities said yes, and Josh and Mark, the other volunteer who started the project, soon turned it into a gigantic public garden. But of course, since the ground was originally meant to build on, the project will be cancelled in a year. Tyler prefers not to think about that though, the idea of the garden, his escape from daily life, being destroyed makes him incredibly sad. So he continues to plant his flowers and watch them grow, and he continues to hang out with the dogs, chickens, ducks and bees living there, and he continues to stare at Josh's ass when he thinks he's not looking and doesn't worry, because this place is his home and he loves it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler is running late. As usual. He slept through his alarm and is currently cycling as fast as his skinny-ass legs can take him to get to the garden in time. He usually doesn't worry about being late as Jenna and Mark are late  _every single week_ , but today he managed to sleep in for two hours too long and also lost his keys when he tried to leave for work. He blames staying up till 1 a.m to -ironically- watch the Eurovision Song Contest finale. Yep, Tyler totally has his priorities sorted out. 

At 10:30, only half an hour too late, he finally arrives at his second home. He runs up the path to the picnic table where Josh is usually waiting for him, but everyone's already started working, unsurprisingly. He drops his backpack and walks up the path to the small greenhouse in the middle of the garden, seeing Josh watering some of the plants there. Tyler is still out of breath when he walks in. "Josh! Sorry-Sorry I'm late I overslept and-" he begins, but Josh interrupts him before he can start rambling. "It's fine, dude! I'm glad you're here. Come with me, you can help Jenna with the tulips." he says, flashing a smile at Tyler that makes his insides turn mushy. 

Tyler follows Josh to the flowerbeds near the garden and listens to Josh's instructions. He's supposed to get rid of all the rotten tulips in the bed so they can use that space to plant dahlias there later. Tyler walks over the bed, careful of the other plants and gets started pulling out all of the tulips. It's always strangely calming to do stuff like this. The rotten flowers and bugs should disgust him, but how can Tyler bring himself to be disgusted when everything is going to look so pretty once summer comes? 

Tyler and the other volunteers work on the tulips for a while until there's not a single tulip left in the bed and then get started planting the dahlias. The bulbs are gigantic and look really weird. He's a bit confused on how these would even fit next to all the other flowers. Josh notices, and walks over to Tyler to help him. 

"Look, you just sorta dig a hole and put them in. Make sure the stems are still sticking out or else the flowers won't grow, okay? And don't be afraid to go deep" Josh says. Tyler blushes at that last part, his mind doing things it  _really shouldn't do_. Josh sees him turn red and winks at him, the bastard. He clears his throat and pats Tyler on the back before saying "Alright, I think you've got this. Good luck!" and walking away to plant some dahlias as well. Tyler smiles, still blushing a little. He's not sure what he would do if Josh wasn't here to help him. Despite his love for plants, he really doesn't know shit about gardening. 

He works until his hands are completely covered in mud. It makes him a little uneasy for some reason, so he gets up and walks to the giant tub of rain water next to the greenhouse and washes his hands. He hears barking in the distance and looks over to see Nelson running towards him, jumping up against him excitedly. "Hey little dude!" Tyler says, reaching down to pet the dog. He smiles as he plays with Nelson, completely forgetting his work. After playing with him for a bit, Tyler looks up to see Josh staring at him, a fond smile on his face. "Oh crap, I completely forgot about work. I'm sorry" Tyler says. "It's fine. You're adorable with pets, anyways."  Josh says, making Tyler blush once again. He's surprised there's any blood left in the rest of his body, with all of it rising to his cheeks. 

They work for another few hours until Tyler has to go. He has exams soon and needs to study his butt off if he wants pass them. He says goodbye to the other volunteers, making sure to pet all the dogs as well, and jumps on his bike to go home.

Tyler loves his job.


	2. sickeningly sweet like honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler does not like bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks Princess_Honeybee for the idea!! or should i say... i-BEE-a HAHAHA BEE PUNS 
> 
> chapter title from for him. by troye sivan!!

Tyler does not like bees.

There's three beehives in the garden, and he stays away from all of them. The constant buzzing as he walks past them makes the hairs on his neck stand up and not in a good way. He doesn't even like honey, it's too sweet and sticky and reminds him too much of the way his stomach feels when Josh smiles at him. He knows bees are incredibly important to keep everything alive and that the whole ecosystem would be unbalanced without them, but they're so  _loud_ and so  _ugly_ and so  _creepy_. Or beepy. Ah, bee puns. The only part of bees Tyler can appreciate. Even just thinking of the tiny, fuzzy animals makes him endlessly uncomfortable. Yikes.

 

Josh does like bees. 

He's almost  _obsessed_ with them. When he got the beehives in the garden, he claimed it was all for the plants, but his volunteers have all noticed by now that Josh, for some reason, just has a soft spot for them. He puts honey on everything, from his sandwiches to the cakes he eats when he takes a break from gardening, and checks up on the bees at least five times a day. What Josh doesn't like, is Tyler's fear of bees. He's Josh's favourite volunteer, and Josh wishes he could make the boy see how  _cute_ and  _useful_ bees are. At this point, he's made it his mission to convince Tyler that bees aren't evil or creepy, and that bee puns are frankly quite terrible. Josh takes his bees  _very_ seriously. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Tyler! Can you help with the bees for a bit?" 

 

As soon as Tyler hears those words, he freezes. He cannot believe this is happening. Adrenaline rushes through his veins and he looks for the exit of the garden, making a run for it as soon as he remembers where it is. (He's forgetful. Forgive him.) 

He almost makes it when he trips over something. He looks up to see who or what he has to fight when he sees Mark towering above him, trying to hold in laughter. "You're not going anywhere, kid. You need to learn to face your fears. And the fact that you're gay as shit for Josh." he says.

"I am not gay." Tyler says, not even believing his own words. Mark doesn't believe him either. Mark is a jerk, but he's also quicker than Tyler so he accepts his defeat and turns back towards Josh and his tiny, fuzzy, evil minions. 

"You are a monster."  Tyler says as soon as Josh is within _earshot._  

"Shut up Ty, you love me" Josh shoots back. Tyler blushes brightly and chooses not to reply to that. "Now, are you excited to learn about bees?" Josh says way too enthusiastically. "No." "Well too bad, time to learn!" Tyler sighs overdramatically and tries not to flinch as a few bees circle around him. "Do I really need to? These things are terrifying as it is." Tyler says as it slowly starts sinking in that he is surrounded by the soft little creatures of his nightmares. He hates Josh. No he doesn't. 

"C'mon, they're cute! Look, they don't do shit."  Josh says as he reaches over to touch one of the bees. Tyler jumps, full on  _launches_ himself into the sky, Josh looking at him in confusion. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF THESE MONSTERS WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU" Tyler says and okay, he might be exaggerating just a little bit there. Josh laughs at him (what an asshole) and takes Tyler's hand, effectively shutting him up and making him blush furiously. He leads Tyler's hand towards one of the bees and touches it with the index finger. "See? Nothing to be afraid of- oh are you panicking? Shit, oh my god, I didn't mean to do that I-" "I AM MILDLY UNCOMFORTABLE" Tyler shouts and Josh really shouldn't be laughing, but he can't help it. Tyler shoots him a glare and Josh just smiles at him. "See? You're still alive!" he says. Tyler forms a strategy in his head to get away from this madness, all his survival instincts kicking in as he decides to use his only form of defense - bee puns. "I just can't bee-lieve you are doing this to bee." he says. He sees Josh cringe and smirks. Victory is Tyler Joseph's once again. Josh sighs as Tyler continues firing more horrible puns his way, slowly becoming more comfortable around the bees. Josh seems to notice this too and smiles. 

After about half an hour of Josh trying to teach Tyler bee facts and Tyler making puns of everything ("Just BEE glad I didn't leave, HONEY"), Josh can't stand it anymore. He can't cope with this  _monstrous_ version of Tyler. He wants the shy kid who blushes any time Josh opens his mouth back. Anything other than this. So he decides to fight back on his own way, by making Tyler incredibly uncomfortable. He sits a lot closer to Tyler than necessary and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He even goes so far as to gently kiss Tyler's cheek. Tyler's mind goes completely blank of puns, the only thought going through his head being  _ohmygodhe'ssocloseohmygodicanfeelhismusclesohmygodohmygodhe'ssowarmaaaaaaaaaah_ Josh just smiles, satisfied with himself, and lets go of Tyler. "Still scared of them?" he asks. He looks over at his co-worker, who's been reduced to a blushing mess next to him. Tyler shakes his head. "Good." Josh says, petting his head. "I'm gonna... I think I'm gonna go now."  Tyler says in a tiny voice, standing up to walk to the exit of the garden.

 

"Oh my god Tyler, did those bees give you a  _boner?_ " he hears Jenna shout as he watches Tyler walk away. 

 

Tyler  _hates_ bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i might've strayed from your suggestion a bit but hey, i kinda like this. even if it's pretty much the shittiest thing i've ever written.  
> if you want you can leave suggestions for this fic or for oneshots at blurryfucker.tumblr.com!!


	3. the one with chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's world is crashing down around him. He needs to tell someone. He needs to be the hero for once. The faith of the world is in his hands. Tyler Joseph is the only hope for the future of all of chickenkind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dammmmn robin ur chapter titles are goals!!!11!! 
> 
> i had work today but nothing interesting happened so i decided to write about chickens. fantastic. this one isn't based off anything so y'all will just have to deal with what my imagination supplies for a bit. woo! 
> 
> also quick warning, tyler has a panic attack in this one so that might be triggering. josh is there to comfort him though, so don't worry :D

Tyler is freaking out.

 

This morning, Mark made him collect the eggs from the chickens they keep in the garden. When he got to the chicken coop, however, he noticed something wasn't right. The chicks were gone. This upsets him a lot, one of his favourite things about the garden is the tiny yellow fluffballs hiding behind their mothers, but now they're nowhere to be found. Tyler's world is crashing down around him. He needs to tell someone. He needs to be the hero for once. The faith of the world is in his hands. Tyler Joseph is the only hope for the future of all of chickenkind.

 

He decides to tell Jenna about this disaster first. She's the only one he can trust at this moment. (He wants to tell Josh or Mark but he quickly realised he might lose his job for this, which he  _really_ doesn't want). He runs over to where she's planting basil as fast as he can. 

"Jenna! Chickens, the, gone, escaped, can't tell Mark, help!" he says, not even formulating the sentence in his head. Jenna looks at him blankly. She's used to her friend's weirdness by now and always knows exactly what to do. 

"Tyler, what the actual fuck are you talking about." She states. Jenna Black does not question things. Things question Jenna Black. Tyler takes a deep breath and explains the situation as best as he can. "Mark made me collect the eggs from the chickens but then I realized the chicks are gone and I was really sad cause you know how much I like cute things and chickens are cute almost as cute as Josh but we don't talk about that because I'm not gay and I like girls and-" "You're getting off track." "The chickens are gone and I need to go find them and you need to cover for me so Mark and Josh won't find out. The faith of humanity is in my hands, Jenna!" he says. Jenna just looks at him for a moment, processing what just happened.

"Okay. I gotchu fam, I'll cover for you. Make sure you don't take too long finding those things, though. Also you need to man up and accept the fact that you're gay as shit for Josh." she says. Tyler hugs her so tight she can barely breathe, or at least that's what he would do if he actually had any physical strength. 

"Jenna, you are my hero and I love you!" he says before letting her go and sprinting back towards the chicken coop, leaving Jenna to watch him run, sighing deeply. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler inspects the coop for a bit, looking for something out of the usual. It doesn't take him long to find a chick-sized hole in the nettings. He crouches down to further inspect it and puts his hand through the hole before retracting it again. It doesn't hurt his hand, so the chicks are probably okay. He hears something come toward him and whips his head around to see Nelson running over to him, wagging his tail in excitement. Tyler reaches out to pet the dog for a bit, smiling at how enthusiastic it is when he gets an idea. He picks a feather up from the ground and lets Nelson sniff it. "Nelson! I know you're a guard dog, but do you think you could find the chickens that escaped?" Nelson stares at him, holding eye contact with Tyler for a long time. Finally, he barks excitedly in Tyler's face, and Tyler takes that as a "Yes, I can definitely do that! Also you are my favourite human in this garden and you're better than everyone else!" Tyler pets Nelson's head once more. "Okay boy, go find them!" he says. Nelson does nothing. Nelson is too independent for a mere human to control. Tyler should've known not to disrespect the superiority that is Nelson the Canadian shepherd. He sighs. "I'm sorry, Nelson. Can you forgive me?" Nelson walks away. 

 

It doesn't matter, Tyler can hold his own. He decides to start searching in the flowerbed where he planted dahlia's last week first, since it's quite close to the coop and the chicks probably didn't escape too long ago. He sits down in the flowers and looks at the ground to search for any tiny footsteps or feathers or other traces of life. After a while, he's so caught up in his investigation that he doesn't notice Josh approaching him until he gently puts a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

 

"What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be weeding on the other side of the garden?" he asks. "I, uh, I'm" Tyler starts, his mind blanking completely. "Tyler. What's going on?" Josh says in a stern voice. Tyler starts panicking. If Josh knows he lost the chickens he'll definitely lose his job, and that means he won't have an escape from his life anymore and that means he'll get sad again and he also won't see Josh anymore and everything will be hell and oh god he's hyperventilating. Josh puts a hand on his arm, rubbing soothing circles into his bicep. "Shhh. Take a deep breath for me, okay? Whatever it is, I promise I won't get mad at you." he says in a calm voice. Tyler takes a ragged breath, trying to calm down. He's crying now, he notices. Josh reaches out and gently wipes the tears from his cheek with his thumb, making him smile a little. "There we go. Now, can you tell me what's wrong?" Josh asks, his voice still soft as always. Tyler shakes his head frantically, his heart still racing with nerves. He really shouldn't have had so much coffee this morning. Josh smiles sympathetically at him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him gently to his chest. Tyler curls into him and buries his face in his chest, breathing deeply. Josh just pets his hair and waits for him to calm down. They sit like that for a while, even when Tyler stops panicking, neither of them saying a word. Eventually Tyler pulls away from him a little, taking a deep breath. "I lost the chicks." he says. Josh stares at him in confusion. "The chicks. Mark made me collect eggs this morning but when I got to the coop I saw the chicks were all gone, and there was a hole in the fence. I couldn't find them and I'm so sorry, please don't fire me." he says. Josh laughs, actually  _laughs_ at him, and Tyler feels really stupid.

 

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, it's just, we sold the chicks weeks ago. We didn't need any more chickens, and we need all the money we can get." Josh explains and Tyler nearly breaks down again because of how stupid he feels. "And besides, I don't really like chicks that much." Josh says before leaning in closer to Tyler. "I much prefer the cocks." he whispers in his ear. Tyler blushes deeply and Josh giggles, looking around quickly before quickly connecting their lips. Tyler makes a surprised noise before kissing back softly. Josh's lips are softer than anything he's ever felt before and it's better than he could ever imagine (and he's imagined this moment a _lot_ ).  Josh pulls away after only a few seconds and smiles gently at Tyler, who is completely frozen in place and still redder than the roses he planted earlier that week. Josh kisses his cheek quickly before getting up and walking away, leaving Tyler to sit in the middle of the flower bed and wonder  _what the actual hell just happened_.

 

After what seems like years, Jenna walks past him, not seeing him at first but walking back and towards him as soon as she does. "Okay, I'm used to you being weird but what the  _fuck_ are you doing there." she says. Tyler very slowly turns his head towards her and whispers "I didn't find the chicks." he takes a deep breath before continuing. "I think I almost found a cock instead." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS GOT LONGER THAN I PLANNED IT TO BE
> 
> torentuin (the place this whole fic is based on) might be gone in a few months :( me and all the other volunteers are trying super hard to save the place, we've currently got a petition set up so if you could sign that i'd be super thankful (here's the link https://petities.nl/petitions/red-de-torentuin-zaltbommel?locale=en) also pls don't use your location if you don't live in the area!!  
> tomorrow is some sort of event to save the garden so i'll write about that in the next chapter!! 
> 
> send an ask to blurryfucker.tumblr.com if you have suggestions for this fic!


	4. On Our Backs Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fall asleep easily, the stars as their blanket and the grass as their pillow, feeling like they belong in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm incredibly stressed because of school so i thought hey, why not write some joshler instead of studying?
> 
> title from another night on mars by the maine

Tyler can't sleep. He's tried everything, sleeping pills, warm milk, you name it, he's tried it. His mind is just too restless to go to sleep. (And he's also played Agar.io till 1 A.M. Don't blame him, it's an addictive game.) He keeps thinking about last week, in the garden, when Josh had kissed him. It was everything he could ever have dreamed it to be, and now he can't stop wondering what this means, and if it will ever happen again. At 3 A.M. he gives up on going to sleep, and decides to go to the one place he feels at peace: the garden. He jumps on his bike and takes off to the center of town. Tyler passes the big church in the middle of his town and shivers. The medieval building looks a lot spookier in the middle of the night. He shakes it off and cycles further until he gets to the familiar shell path that leads to the garden. When he does, he parks his bike and quickly goes inside, taking in a deep breath. The air always seemed a bit cleaner hear, even more so at night. As Tyler walks up the path to get to the hill at the far end of the field, he realizes he's not alone.

 

This realisation scares the crap out of him, of course, but he calms down right away when he notices person already sitting on the hill is none other than Josh. Tyler debates leaving for a bit, but decides against it. He makes his way to him quickly. Josh scoots over on the tiny hill when he notices Tyler, not saying anything at first.

 

"Hi. Didn't expect to see you here." Tyler whispers. He's a bit nervous, this is the first time he's actually alone with Josh and the idea of being  _alone_ with him scares him to no end.

 

"I could say the same about you, honestly." Josh says with a light chuckle. "Couldn't sleep?" he asks. Tyler just nods at that, sitting down next to Josh, who's staring up at the sky in amazement. It's a super clear night, and there's billions of stars visible against the dark blue sky. It's beautiful.  _Just like Josh_ , Tyler catches himself thinking.   
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Josh asks, slowly tearing his gaze from the universe above them. 

 

"No reason. You're just pretty." Tyler says, blushing when he realizes what he just said. Josh smiles at him, lying down in the grass.

 

"Aren't the stars prettier, though? You get to look at me _all the time_ , anyway." Josh whispers. 

 

"The stars are pretty, yes. But they couldn't compare to your beauty, honestly. Sorry if this is weird or whatever, I just needed to tell you." Tyler says, his confidence fading slightly. Maybe this being so straight-forward wasn't a good idea.

 

"It's fine. Lie with me." Josh says, patting the ground next to him. Tyler does as he's told, lying down in the grass and keeping his distance from Josh. It's much comfier than he thought, he expected it to be wet and cold but it's surprisingly warm on the ground. Or maybe that's just the feelings he has for the man next to him. Tyler smiles at that thought, staring up at the stars. He catches a flash of silver rushing through the sky and points upwards excitedly.  
  


"A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" He says. He honestly feels like a child, but he can't help it. Small things just excite him like that. He hears Josh chuckle besides him and turns his head to see him staring at him, a smile on his face.

 

"I don't need to. My wish is right next to me." Josh whispers, reaching out to cup Tyler's cheek. Tyler leans into his touch, smiling gently.   
  
  


"You're a sap, you know that?" he whispers, scooting a bit closer to Josh, who gently wraps his arms around Tyler. Tyler hugs him back, tucking his head under Josh's chin. They just lie like that for a little while, legs tangled and listen to each other's breathing. It's warm and soft, and Tyler honestly feels like he can fall asleep any second. 

 

"This is nice." he whispers against Josh's chest. Josh nuzzles Tyler's head in response, before pulling back enough to gently kiss his forehead. Tyler relaxes more in Josh's arms, slowly leaning up to kiss his cheek first, then shyly connecting their lips. Their mouths move softly against each other as Josh hugs Tyler closer, kissing back gently. Tyler's hands find Josh's hair and run through the pink mess of curls. He smiles against Josh's mouth before pulling back and leaning their foreheads together. They stare deeply into each other's eyes for a long moment before Tyler cuddles back into Josh's chest. Josh smiles and holds him closer, burying his face in Tyler's hair and relaxing completely. 

  
"I think I might fall asleep." Josh says.

 

"I think we can both use some sleep." Tyler replies.

 

"I think you're right." Josh says, closing his eyes.

 

They fall asleep easily, the stars as their blanket and the grass as their pillow, feeling like they belong in each other's arms. 

 

They don't even regret it when Mark and Jenna arrive in the morning to see the two guys wrapped around each other, Josh drooling a little on Tyler's hair. They don't even regret it when Jenna takes out her phone and takes a billion pictures of them she'll totally bully Tyler about later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so soft and warm i loved writing this  
> it's kinda based off an experience i had w one of the other volunteers except we were in his house and not in the garden  
> it's kinda gay  
> but i kinda like that
> 
> leave me suggestions at blurryfucker.tumblr.com or dm me @airglowforest on twitter


	5. not a chapter

okay so like i know how annoying these kinds of not-updates are, but like,,, im not gonna be writing this fic for a longass time. 

i lowkey quit volunteering at the garden bc i just dont have the time for it, but im not quitting writing this fic for real. its gonna be on hold for a while until i get some actual inspiration, since i cant draw inspiration from actual things that happened to me while i worked there anymore.

id love to keep writing this, so if u have any suggestions please let me know !! u can always dm me them on twitter (@airglowforest) or send me an ask on tumblr (@ tiny-plant-prince) or leave a comment on here 

so sorry to clog the joshler tag w this useless update.

peace.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so that was just sort of an introduction chapter, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! i really like this concept and i wanna update it a lot, but i dont know if people will find it annoying so tell me if you want me to continue, please :D  
> also you can leave me prompts on my tumblr, blurryfucker.tumblr.com!
> 
> (also, i hate to be that guy but if any artsy people maybe wanna make fanart for this maybe i wouldn't mind that at all ok just letting u know haha i'll go now)


End file.
